


satiate

by Sonny



Series: WORD : GAMES [6]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-10
Updated: 2008-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/Sonny





	satiate

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**WORD is... SATIATE**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

He watched _**him** _ saunter across the floor like he did most every night, a blinding ache in his groin and heart. Tonight was no different. He leaned both elbows on the bar, able to  **satiate** for awhile in the fantasy that _**he** _ was _his--no one else's_ . Not even the man he was in the arms of--the one touching and caressing along the body that had once been his alone. He took a swig of lukewarm beer, piercing eyes never wavering as he tilted his head back on the swallow. Bowing chin to chest, he shut his eyes. His thumbnail was nervously agitating the wrinkled, tattered beer label. 

" _Brian..._ " 

His head shot up, hazel eyes zeroing in on warm brown ones slowly approaching with a shadow of a satisfied smile of his own. 


End file.
